Vocaloid Oneshots
by We-Be-Cool
Summary: A collection of songfics with the Vocaloid Music. I'll take any requests for them, so don't be shy to send me a PM! I'll use any characters from any anime listed in my Message of Regret crossover as well.
1. Conchita, the Epicurean Daughter of Evil

_**Conchita, the Epicurean Daughter of Evil**_

_"Now, eat them up."_

_-----_

A woman sat at the table bearing a black table cloth. Her blood red skirt (which had been dyed with the liquid) flowed from her waist. She held her hands on the table, waiting for her next macabre meal.

-----

_The Apostate Castle smells rotten_

_The Last Supper begins as always_

_Gruesome foods on the table_

_A woman eating them up alone with a smile_

_-----  
_

The maid walked in with two silver trays, her doppelganger butler in close pursuit. They placed the trays down and lifted the glistening lids. Droplets of steam fell from the surface, and Conchita frowned in disgust. She daintily reached with a clawed hand and plucked a piece of still bloody flesh from her meal, popping it into her mouth. Chewing slowly and silently, a sadistic smile rose to her features as the red fluid started slowly running down her chin.

-----

_Her name is Vanika Conchita_

_She was once an opsomaniac_

_And then she went further than that,_

_The ultimate level of the baddest foods_

_-----  
_

She plucked another piece of half raw flesh, smiling at the pink muscle underneath. Dropping it onto her black tablecloth stained with unseen blood, her hands dug into the meat, pulling it up from white bone. The loud _squelch_ ran chills of pleasure down her spine. She brought the raw meat to her mouth, taking a large bite. Veins ripped and tore under her teeth. She smiled, moaning, and swallowed the half-chewed bite. She went for another, the put it down. A small thread of skin had wrapped around her finger. Wiping at her face, she dropped the littered handkerchief and reached with her tongue to grab it. She noticed she was being watched. She paused, scowling at her help with her tongue extended to the flesh on her digit.

-----

_Respect her, honor her_

_Our great Conchita_

_All foods in this world are for her_

_Eat them up, every bit of the world_

_More room for foods in her_

_The shining pale blue deadly poison_

_Is the best spice for main dishes_

_Eat right up, down to the bone_

_If it's not enough, bite into the dishes_

_Total bliss on her tongue_

_The supper is not yet finished_

The twins looked away quickly. Conchita smiled with pleasure as a salty sweat ran down the cheek and neck of her butler. She licked her lips, slurping up the string. She grabbed a piece of bread, dipping it into the pool of blood underneath the gorged meat. She licked the dark, dark brown crust, smiling, and bit into it. Once again, dribbles of blood fell from her mouth. She licked her lips, wet crumbs sticking to the plump, pink flesh.

"Want some?" she offered sickly, then cackled wickedly as they both shook their heads.

-----

_-Today's Breakfast-_

_*juice, 6 kinds of weeds mixed_

_*cornflakes, contains a lot of iron only_

_*poison mushroom soup_

_*salad, cooked capriciously by the chef_

_*special brioche by the butler_

_*assorted off-season fruits_

_*unable-to-wake-up-again coffee (low calorie)_

_._

_-Today's Lunch-_

_*grilled leek and raw leek salad with a big leek_

_*pink octopus Carpaccio, tastes like the Queen_

_*Japanese style grilled eggplant w/o Gakupo_

_*bread, baked whatever by the maid_

_*special sweet potato icecream by the chef_

_*self-made Hi-Potion (McDonald's milkshake mixed)_

_-----  
_

Conchita sat in bed as the butler took away her breakfast tray and the maid came in carrying her blood dress with a pale look on her face, as she did every morning. The queen smiled to herself.

"Now, now, no need for such a face."

"I apologize, Madam."

As every morning, she stripped from the black nightgown, had the maid string and tighten her corset, then help her into the thick, full layers of her gown.

"Now, Wicked Maid, what is for my breakfast?" she demanded. The girl handed her a tablet.

"Here, Madam." she said in the same monotone.

"Mmm…" she moaned, licking her lips. "Now, taunt me with the midday meal."

"Yes, Madam." she answered, handing her a second of the same, emerald green color. Conchita smiled, the tip of her tongue lingering on the right corner of her mouth. The look of seductive pleasure told the Wicked Maid that Conchita could almost taste her lunch.

-----

_The fifteenth personal chef of this year_

_He asked me, "Could you let me take holidays, my lady?"_

_I have to say, they're all useless_

_-----  
_

The blue haired man trembled as he registered her scowl, on one knee and his head bowed. Conchita was giving him a scary look, and she was displeased at his request. On holidays, after all, she needed a special feast. She battered him with words and insults, then asked the Wicked Maid to relieve him of his position.

-----

_Respect her, honor her_

_Our great Conchita_

_Betrayers have to pay the price for what they do_

_-----  
_

Conchita smiled as the maid and her twin walked in carrying a large silver platter in between them. The lid was unneeded, because it only made her more anxious about her dinner. They sat it in front of her, lifting the lid. The smell of Death welcomed her and she was drunk off the ghastly odor. Raw flesh dripped blood onto bone. His skull was placed in the center of the front, a lovely little beauty piece. The half liquid skin dripped from the white tendons. Blood pooled around cleverly placed leaves of lettuce. Abandoning utensils, Conchita went for the kill.

-----

_Eat them up, every bit of the world_

_Today's menu is really special_

_The shining pale blue hair works out perfectly for salad hors d'oeuvres_

_Eat up, right down to the bone_

_If it's not enough, just have "another"_

_-----  
_

The maid threw the doors open, seething and seeping with anger. Conchita looked both amused and confused by the anger in her eyes.

"Where is he?!" she demanded. She held the handkerchief of her brother tightly in her hands. Conchita simply smiled and patted her belly. The Wicked Maid stared at her in horror, then fled the room in tears.

-----

_Oh, my butler, over there_

_What does "you" taste like?_

_-Today's Dinner-_

_*salad of the chef cooked capriciously_

_*Vermicelli pasta, really long and thin_

_*assorted (censored)_

_*muddy Gallete, tastes like the Road Roller_

_*(censored) soup_

_*bloody red wine, well it's blood_

_._

_-Today's Fourth Meal_

_*(censored)_

_*(censored)_

_*(censored)_

_*(censored)_

_*(censored)_

_._

_And then the castle was deserted_

_Nothing left there, anyone else but her_

_Even so, she wanted more_

_-----  
_

Conchita stared at the walls, feeling quite angry. "Maid!" she called, remembering she'd eaten her last night. Her butler before, her fifteenth chef before that. Conchita sighed, feeling weak. She hadn't eaten in days. Resting her chin on her hand, the Queen drummed the fingernails of her right hand on the table, which had been stripped of its black blanket. Conchita looked down at her red nails, a thought occurring. She smiled, raising the appendage to her lips.

-----

_The ultimate level of the baddest foods_

_"If I don't eat them, I'll get scorched."_

_Eat them up, every bit of the world_

_She gazed at her right hand and smiled amiably_

_"There's more to eat…"_

_The baddest food for Conchita_

_It was…Yes, it was herself_

_Now she knows all the tastes in the world_

_But nobody knows what "she" tasted like_


	2. Songs List

Conchita, the Epicurean Daughter of Evil

Yami no Ou

Oni to Musume

Kokoro

Fear Garden

Regret Message

Just be Friends

Black Rock Shooter

Spice

Servant of Evil


	3. Yami no Ou

**Yami no Ou**

_AHAHAHA!!_

"Now, on your knees."

.

"Sorry, ma'am."

Long time ago

In a glorious country.

There lived the lord of darkness

Who was a blue hair vampire.

Kaito stood proudly above the town, like a captain at the helm of his ship. His aqua hair was ruffled by the wind. He smiled, two white fangs glistening from his lips. The city was barely lit so late in the night. His bats were somewhere else, probably playing cards.

_Seeking for the beautiful white nape_

Let's dance in the moonless night

This sharp fang hungers for bright red blood

Who will be its next target?

He lifted the wine glass of red liquid to his lips, the fluid flowing smoothly and thickly down his throat. A moan of pleasure rumbled in his throat, and he set the glass down, licking his lips seductively.

Then his eyes focused on the three cans of tomato juice he'd just guzzled, and the smile left his lips. Kaito sighed dejectedly, wishing he had blood instead to drink.

_One day, lacking iron_

So he tried woo the lady

but instead, got knocked down.

Had to retreat in dismay

Kaito held a violet rose delicately between his blue nailed fingers, walking behind a beautiful, busty brunette hiding in a red cloak. He prepared to ask for her company. As soon as she saw him, her fingers curled and she shoved her fist into his chin. With a goofy smile and drunk of the scent of her skin, a slender fang silently slipped from his gums.

_"Ah, I want blood."_

Lord of darkness, dancing

Desire the bright red blood

Little bats around him also...

Ah, they're so not helping.

He curled up, hugging his knees to his chest. His twin bat helpers, Rin and Len, were both trying to console him with trembling bodies and voices. He turned, ready to give them words of praise and gratitude. As soon as they saw his face. Len burst out laughing, holding his mouth to keep from getting louder. Rin was chewing on her cheek to not let her giggles escape, giving him a thumbs up. She managed a "you'll get her next time."

_The ideal woman for these blue eyes_

Is the princess suited for daylight.

They said she has such wonderful smile.

Let us meet tonight, shall we?

Kaito hid in his coffin, shouting that he would rot from hunger before showing his face again. The twin bats exchanged glances, rolling their wide blue eyes, and sat next to him.

"I hear the princess has a beautiful scent and smile." Rin said loudly and very unnaturally. Len smiled, nodding.

"She is the princess of daylight, so she will be asleep when you wake." he added, pointing a finger to the Heavens. Their master suddenly burst from his self prison, grinning like a drunkard.

"I'm off to find the princess!" he cried. Len waved goodbye, thinking he'd better get out the medical kit for when his master returned. As all women, Rin waved her handkerchief. She planned the call the funeral home in the morning for her deceased master.

_The figure gazed upon the moon with lament_

She looked like a saint

Must be grieving for our forbidden love

"God, when will you stop being sadistic?"

Meiko, the Princess of Day, gazed at the blue silver orb of light, a neutral expression on her face. She wore a gown of the finest silks and satins, a string of natural pearls cascading over her breasts. Kaito lowered his telescope, feeling like he was going to bawl. '_She must know of our love_,' he thought sadly, the hit his head against the wall.

_Feeling dizzy from anemia_

So today's plan were canceled

Along the way, he saw the notice

"Beware the psychotic."

Kaito stumbled, his shoulder kissing the wall painfully. His clothes were slightly tattered and his head ached. he wanted to get home and sleep. He looked up, seeing a red and gold notice with his picture on it. He was holding his middle and index fingers up in a V, a goofy and intoxicated grin on his face. One fang hung from underneath his top lip. He held his hand in a fan in front of his mouth.

_"Ha ha. What a funny face."_

Lord of darkness, dreaming

He now knows love

Though he had such beautiful hair

Ah, but in the dark it was meaningless.

Tonight, he'll go to her

No need for any equipment

He can transform to mist and fly

Don't ever look down on a vampire

In her bed, behind a curtain

She slept beautifully

Princess, I've come to you

Now, let me see your face closely

Kaito landed gracefully on her windowsill, transforming to a human appearance. A grand, four-poster bed sat in the middle of the room, shrouded by ivory mesh curtains. Looking closely, the vampire lord could see a curled up shadow, slowly contracting and relaxing, the breathing form of a delicate woman. He parted the clothes, blushing lightly as his eyes rested on her form. Next to her, two large, empty bottles that once held sake sat next to her head and hand. He smiled, hoping he would be able to taste the alcohol in her blood.

_When she opened her eyes_

He was overwhelmed with fear

When did that happen again?

Recalling his missing fang

He took her hand delicately, bringing it to his lips. The smells of irises and booze tempted his instincts, and he could feel his fang tingle with excitement. Then, Meiko's eyes slowly slid open. Kaito released the woman, feeling his insides turn themselves into a smoothie. His tongue slid over the smooth, still sensitive gum which had once held his beautiful marble tooth. Meiko put a hand on his cheek, genteel and warm fingertips trailed over his wrist. The hand suddenly constricted around his throat.

_"You pervert."_

Lord of darkness fell hard.

Facing the frightening.

KO with no chance to protest.

Ah, passed out so no escaping.

Long time ago

In a glorious country.

There lived the blue hair vampire

Who used to be the lord of darkness.

Sentenced to 3 years working in jail.

Bread was his only food.

Those blue eyes lord of darkness

Worked alone in lonely night.

Eventually he became thin

Then fell sick in jail.

Moving dry mouth

Muttered wearily

"Ah, I want blood."

Lord of darkness fell solitarily.

Crumbled to white drop.

Left behind an empty prison.

Ah, he forgot he can transform to mist.


	4. Oni to Musume

**Oni to Musume**

_Long, long ago_

It has been told

The kindhearted blue ogre and

The maiden of a village...

Their tale...

I shall let you hear it

Yes I shall

At the end of village

An entrance of woods...

Go beyond that then

Lies the ogre's house

A blue haired ogre sat amongst the swaying blades of grass, plucking the strings of an erhu in a melancholy tune. A white shroud protected his face and blue kimono covered his pale skin. His eyes, aqua as the river one could hear trickling in the background, were sad and reserved.

_A lost maiden_

Her eyes were blind...

And reached the house, without knowing that was the ogre's

When the ogre calls

The maiden smiles

He heard twigs snap lightly and leaves crunched. He looked up to the general direction of the noise. The trees seemed to expand and grow larger to hide and protect him. Whatever was coming would find him. He sat passively, dropping his hands. The notes floated into an octave too high for even his sense of hearing, and the footsteps stopped. He sat in silence, then once again plucked the instrument, playing the same neutral tune.

The footsteps began again, and he heard the labored breathing of a human. The ogre was preparing himself for a fight as the person quickly and nimbly weaved through the foliage. From the trees came a dainty and delicate hand. The ogre stopped playing as a very tiny and beautiful woman emerged from the forest. A white band of cloth covered her eyes.

"Hello." he said cautiously. The girl looked at him with her hidden eyes. Her slim, sculpted eyebrows rose, then fell, and she smiled.

"Please," she said, reaching out and and walking towards him. "Please, could you play that music again?"

_The ogre spends one night merrily_

The maiden speaks

About the village

About Man

For the first time the ogre

Learned Man's heart

She smiled, laughing and clapping with the merry music his stringed music sang. He was smiling, a light blush on his cheeks. He wished the maiden without eyes could see his joy, the happiness that filled his heart when her smile graced him. He reached out to touch her face, and pulled back.

She was human. He was an _oni_.

_"I'll come again." and "Good bye."_

"You can't." Although the ogre tells her

The maiden just smiles

The sweet daughter of human blood clasped his hand. "I shall see you tomorrow." she said in a light, feathery voice. She held his palm to her cheek. "Until then, my friend."

"You cannot come back." he said in a sad tone. "We must not meet."

She just smiled, a giggle of rebellion echoing from her throat.

_At the entrance of woods_

The maiden waits

If the ogre calls

She would turn around and …

Next day and the day next and the next...

She would ask for

The daughter stood before the wall of nature, waiting for his voice, his touch, any sign that she was in his presence. Her yukata was tight around her chest and waist, and she made to loosen it when a hand met her shoulder. She turned, smiling, until her father's voice told her of day's end. The maiden followed him to her home, planning to repeat the day's activities.

_And some day, she is told  
It is a figure of ogre_

It is no Man

I see the figure now

How scary... how frightening...

She wait as every day, hope is slowly draining from her mind. Her brother finds her, taking her into a caring and thankful embrace. He scolds her, making him and her family worry so. She waits for the ogre, explaining the longing urge to see him to her older sibling. He glares to the foliage.

"Fool," he spits, shaking her lightly. "'Tis no Man beyond the trees, but an _oni_ of primitive thinking and ugly appearances. She sees the image she is given, trembling with fright at the mental picture. She expresses the fear, digging her nails into her palms to quell her screams.

_One day, to the blue ogre's house, came men_

With shaking, frightened, horrified eyes

Promises not to meet the maiden and

Never to come again... Those promises

They made the ogre to promise

He stands alone by the river, his chin dripping with the water he had just sipped. The dirt on his fingers flavors the chilling liquid horribly. He wonders of the daughter, erecting his body. Was she waiting for him now, hoping he may lead her with song and dance and merriment of the sort? Or had she given up, as he had hoped? He would never know.

Footsteps, breathing, crackling of fire sparks. All angry sounds, all scared sounds. He stayed still, ignoring them. Something collided with his head. He turned, meeting the angry men and women of the town. The carried torches and weapons, and their glares had "death" written everywhere. His eyes grew, taking in the scene. The prodded at him with sharp metals and screamed obscene phrases that were most unnecessary. He tried running from the threats and flee the weapons, but wherever he ended up, the crowd was three steps behind him. He was finally cornered, and the ogre prepared for death.

"You will never see her again!" the leader cried, throwing his torch. It was aimed for his head, but instead his hand was scorched to protect his sight. He clutched the now useless and damaged appendage to his chest. Sweat rolled down his neck and face like liquid fire.

_Where the village end_

The entrance of woods

Here... I shall part

For the maiden's sake

The maiden cries though

Pretending unnoticed

Cry baby blue ogre

Forbears... Forbears for the maiden

She smiled when she heard his voice. Her hands reached out, fingers melding between his. The warm and kind touch yanked at his heart. His head dropped, but she smiled, unable to see his expression.

"I was waiting." she said, holding his hand to her cheek. "Where were you?"

He didn't answer. He turned, knowing she could feel the change in his position. His head was looking to the woods. She lowered his hand, one of hers fixing the collar of her kimono.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her grip loosening on his fingers. Silently he pulled his hand away. She fought for his grip. Her fingers trailed down the length, the tips meeting his black, sharpened nails. The point pricked her skin, and she pulled back automatically. Reaching out, she tried to find him. She tried calling for him. The ogre, tears racing each other down his face, disappeared from her life.

_The maiden of a village..._

A white gorgeous flower

To meet the ogre

She would bring it with her

Endlessly on and

Endlessly on...

A voice that she would hear one day...

Believing that

There... Behind you

Can you hear me...?

**Okies, this one is my favorite so far.**


	5. The Purple Forest

_**A/N: This one has lyrics and a story being told at the same time, so if the words are bold and italicized (captured by quotation marks), that's the story. Jut italicized are the lyrics. Also, Miku's lines will be underlined, and when they sing together will be all three.**_

**The Purple Forest**

"_**There was a deep, deep forest**_

_**  
A forest that was always shrouded in purple mist**_

_**A place where no person can live, yet for some reason,**_

_**You could hear a voice of a little girl singing deep within it**_

_**Attracted to that voice, many wondered in,**_

_**But no one ever returned"**_

The small boy stared at his father. The young man sat with his son, telling him this tale of haunting and mystery. His mouth grew wider and his anticipation grew as his papa's words wove the tale in his mind like the blanket both boys were wrapped in now. His mother interrupted, scolding her spouse. You'll give him nightmares, she said. I would never, his father cried defiantly, for my son is the bravest of them all.

"_**The people called this forest the "Purple Forest" and always feared it"**_

_Deep inside the dark forest_

_The river, the trees, and the flowers give a sweet smell_

"_**One day, a traveler who is unknown to the parts**_

_**Wandered into the forest**_

_**Attracted by the mysterious purple mist and the sweet smell"**_

_The beautiful bird's voices_

_Echo across in a sad tone_

"_**The traveler moved deeper within the forest"**_

Kaito shimmied around rocks and roots. The sweet smelling aura of the very air around him set heavily in his lungs. Coughing into a handkerchief, he discarded the surfaced phlegm, framing his cursed breathing. Dark heliotrope petals kissed the lavender fog, looking like rotten lips of a scorned lover. He shuddered violently, whether from his lack of oxygen or the creepy chill running along his spine.

Birds called to each other over his head. The lovely Earth like tunes were a symphony of joy as each shrill song mingled with the next. He closed his eyes, feeling with his feet and listening with his head. And, as soon as the lovely playlist of Mother Nature's had begun, it ended with a hollow echo. Kaito opened his eyes, looking at the indigo sky, unable to spot any of the birds that were supposed to be charming him with words he did not need to understand.

_Deep in the forest_

"_**The traveler suddenly heard a voice**_

_**There he saw a small girl singing under a giant tree"**_

_I sit alone and sing a tune_

_The gentle sounds of the wind_

_Is a whisper that heals my loneliness_

"_**The traveler was cautious at first,**_

_**But then he was soon taken in**_

_**By the beautiful singing voice."**_

A small girl behind him stood under a red oak (it would have looked red, had the mist dissipated). Her eyes trapped his in a bright, lovely gaze. Her song enchanted his ears much more softly, and lovelier, than the birds that had disappeared. Her long locks of shimmering beryl shone like a candle's flame, strong and delicate. She smiled at him, her lips and trachea forming the words voice that charming his senses.

"_**Then the little girl called out the traveler**_

_**With her angelic voice"**_

_Traveler, why don't you rest here?_

_I shall sing a song for you_

_Oh, lovely child_

_Let me hear you voice more_

_**Let us spend a little time together in the forest**_

"Will you not rest here?" she said, sitting in such a manner that it reminded him of the stories of goddesses and nymphs his father told him as a child, the stories his mother had deemed too frightening for a brave man of eight years old. He smiled at the girl, who began giggling at the sight his grin.

"I will, if you will bless me with your sweet voice." he answered, taking few long strides to her side. She wrapped her tiny hands around his, standing up.

"I will sing to you. I will sing to you forever." she said, beginning to spin the web of a song. She turned and walked hand in hand with him, her voice rising and sounding only more joyous and lovely to him. Kaito barely acknowledged the phlegm that gathered in a sick, yellow-green puddle in his handkerchief.

"_**The traveler was captivated by the girl's voice**_

_**But as time went by, **_

_**The purple mist became more dense,**_

_**Until it enveloped the two"**_

_**Ah, the beautiful voice **_

_**Spreads across the purple mist**_

_**And with the cold darkness**_

_**It slowly disappears**_

_The rustling leaves _

_The blowing wind_

"_**The traveler's eyelids became heavy, **_

_**And before he knew it, **_

_**  
His consciousness was sucked into the darkness"**_

"_**He went into a deep, deep sleep—**_

_**Is this a dream?**_

Kaito saw the girl ahead of him. She turned, resting her chin on her shoulder. She smiled, the sugary octaves released from her mouth still holding onto him, caressing him. His mouth lifted at the thought that she was still singing just to him, just for him. He coughed. Where was his handkerchief? Had he dropped it? He would get a new one soon enough. For now, he would try to enjoy the peace in his mind.

"_**Next thing he knew, He was being led deep into the forest by the little girl**_

_**As his vision expanded, a bright light filled his eyes"**_

_The blooming flowers_

"_**In that place, there was no darkness nor mist"**_

_They're beautiful, aren't they?_

_The beautiful lake_

"_**Just a magnificent scene"**_

_Shines_

His eyes widened at the sight before him. The bright sun, hotter than ever, beat down on a field of amethyst blooms. They were not the rotten flesh colored ones the mist fed, but soft, lush petals of lavender and cream. The grass was fresh and crisp. A beautiful, glass-surfaced lake shimmered like diamonds in the bright, hot sun.

_**There is a paradise deep in the forest**_

_**No one knows about**_

"_**A lake clear as a mirror and beautiful purple flowers**_

_**Spread across the land-"**_

_**With a secret lake in the mysterious forest**_

_The little girl whispers_

_Why don't we always _

_With her angelic voice_

_Stay with each other in this forest?_

_We'll be together forever_

She smiled at his confused and contemplating face. Kaito wanted to stay with this lovely girl with the voice of Heaven. His expression turned to one of great kindness and happiness. His smile said he wanted to be with her. The corners of her mouth turned upwards to the sky.

_Deep inside the forest_

"_**Deep inside the purple forest"**_

_The days of singing continue, but I am never lonely_

"_**A girl sings alone"**_

_We sit and sing together_

"_**Waiting for the day you come wandering in…….."**_

_Because you are by my side_

_**Deep inside the purple forest**_

_In a place where I will guide you__**/**__In a place which you must never enter_

_**The mysterious secret of the forest**_

_If I capture you/__If you get captured_

_I'll never let you go/__You'll never escape_

_**For all eternity…**_


	6. Akuno Musume

_**Oh my God, I am so sorry!! I know I haven't updated in forever!!! I'm being plagued by writer's block, so my two Bleach stories are on hiatus right now, and I've got a novel I'm really getting into and a literary agent to find (with parental approval, naturally), so again, I'm really sorry!! Anyway, I was asked by someone on deviantArt to write for the four Daughter of Evil songs, so here's the first. I hope you enjoy.**_

**Akuno Musume**

_Long long time ago in some place was  
The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity  
And there reign in apex was  
The princess of age 14_

Rin smiled at her guest, a man much older than her. It amused her, for as she sipped her tea the man continued to shake in his breeches. The sight of someone in her country still fearing her added a hint of satisfaction, and she was sure not to hide it. The man reached for his tea, almost spilled the cup's contents on him, and began shaking once again. She looked up at her butler, who was not only her age but her brother as well.

"Len," she purred, her irises sliding to meet the man's gaze. He jumped at the ice in her eyes. "Please serve today's snack."

-----  
_Gorgeous luxurious furniture  
The servant who had quite similar face  
Name of beloved horse was Josephine  
Everything was all hers_

Rin smiled at the man, who was trembling all the more as the cake was placed in front of him. His nasty, dirt streaked hair was shining in the light of the castle.

"Now, please pick up your spoon. Yes, very good. Take a piece of it onto the silverware-ah! No, don't eat it just yet!" she halted, grinning with sick pleasure of what she knew and he didn't. Len, the butler whom she'd addressed, only lowered his eyes to the floor. Rin grinned in anxiety. "Now, answer me this question, and I want you to swallow that bite." She threw her cup, shattering the glass on the other side of the room. "How much money did you refuse me?"

"One-one hu-hundred pounds.*" he stuttered, then popped the pastry into his mouth. The princess licked her white teeth.

"My, my! That's quite a bit of money, there. Good thing I've decided to poison you. I'm sure your wife wouldn't put up much of a fuss."

The man fainted. Rin laughed with shrill delight. "Ah, what fun. Len, be a dear and throw him outside. When he comes to, he'll be thankful for my mercy."

-----  
_If the money lacks  
Squeeze out from the foolish raff  
As for the people who oppose me  
Clean up_

Rin sat in a very cushioned chair. The assassin was not shaking or scared. This is no fun, she thought, fanning herself from the summer heat. Len, whose arm was bandaged and who walked with a slight limp from protecting her, only served her her tea. She glowered at the man, who only leered at her from tangled black hair.

"A curse on ye and ye're house!" he growled to her, his head shoved into the guillotine with no care. She only snapped, and the blade came crashing down.

-----  
_Evil flower  
Blooms daintily  
With vivid coloration  
As for pitiful weeds around  
Oh became nutrient and now decaying off_

__

*

_The tyrant princess's love was a  
Man of blue in the other side of sea  
However, as for him the neighboring country's  
Woman of green was the love in first sight_

Rin crumpled up the letter, tears flowing down her cheeks and smearing her makeup. She began shaking. When someone knocked on the door and begged entrance, she only screamed at them and threw her cup at the door. Yellow glass exploded and tinkled to the floor. She sobbed, feeling the ground come much closer to her knees. Len came in, seeing her in such a state. He merely cleaned up the glass, saying nothing, and picked up the balled letter. Their destinations were both the furnace. But Len's curiosity took him over, and he silently read the letter.

_My dear Rin_, it said. _I am flattered that you would direct such strong feelings towards me, and it pains me to say I cannot accept your love. My heart already belongs to the girl of my country's neighbor, a princess with hair of flowing green silk. She has also returned my love. Once again, I do not feel proud making a girl of your stature cry._

Len, blinking away his own emotions, tossed his fair lady's rejection into the fire.

-----  
_Princess mad with envy  
One day calls up minister and  
Said it in a quiet voice  
"Ruin the country of green."_

_Numerous houses burned down  
Numerous lives were going out  
Grief of the suffering people  
Does not reach the princess_

Miku cried as her bare feet, tired, sore, bleeding, ripped, carried her farther into the woods. Her country was black with smoke and soot. Flames licked the moonless heavens and crackles hushed her sobs, for they were still after her life. Horse feet and men cries were all around her, and she wondered if she was just being toyed with.

A hand grabbed her wrist. She turned, and her life ended.

-----  
_"Oh, time for the snack."_

__

Evil flower  
Blooms dainty  
In maniacal coloration  
Although it is a very beautiful flower,  
Oh there's too much thorn and it can't be touched

*

_In order to defeat the evil princess,  
People finally stands up  
Led crowd no more than a bevy of birds was  
Lady swordsman of red armor_

The woman stood before the crowd, her armor, painted with he blood of whom all the princess had killed, more heavy on her breast now more than ever. There were a few snickers in the crowd. Some recognised her face.

"Ain't no way some farmer's girl is going to lead us to battle!" one cried. The other men cheered, and the woman only waited until they quieted down.

"True, I was born on a farm. My destiny was to die on that farm, which by then would be run by many sons. But the Princess has taken that from me! She has taken it from all of you! And watching you stand here makes me proud. If you do not want to be led by a farm girl, then I have no objections. But,"-here, she paused to see how they were reacting to her words. Even a drunken man who had nothing to do with this rebellion was listening with baited breath-"I ask that you remember this: no one was willing to make a move to end this hell until I offered that we all storm the castle together, until I proposed we take our destinies back from her!"

-----  
_The anger that had piled and piled  
Now wrapped up the whole country  
Worn long from war  
The soldiers were not an enemy at all  
Finally the court was surrounded and  
Servants too run away  
Lovely dainty princess  
Finally was caught_

They stormed the castle, killing the guards. Meiko never felt herself more alive than this moment. She was going to change history, and her blood knew it.

When they came upon the princess, she sat in her chair, looking quite disheveled and frail. Her broad shoulders looked pale against the rumpled and wrinkled black-and-yellow skirts around her. She stood, picking up her skirt enough to flash bare feet, and walked across the room, towards the red armored knight. She had no weapon, and Meiko did nothing. Men grabbed for her, but she slapped their hands away, looking quite insulted.

-----  
_"How disrespectful a man!"_

__

Evil flower  
Blooms dainty  
In doleful coloration  
Paradise for her  
Oh collapsing brittle but fleetingly

*

_Long long time ago in some place was  
The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity  
And there reign in apex had been  
The princess of age 14  
The time of execution was three o'clock in the afternoon  
The time when the bell of church sounds  
The person who was called the princess  
What thought does she have alone in prison_

Rin sat on a hard wooden bench. Her wrists were held in shackles that kept them apart. She shivered in the mid-October air. Her hair was matted with dirt and greasy with oil. She and her lovely silk gown were caked with dirt and grime. She took a heavy sigh, and looked to her only companion.

A black spider had built its home inside of her cell. The only square of light she had reflected off its web. She only watched as a white butterfly fluttered in, and within seconds the spider had breakfast.

-----  
_Finally the time arrives  
The bell which announces the end rings  
Not giving any eyes to the populace  
-She- said this_

Rin's neck was scratched and poked as her head was unceremoniously shoved into the guillotine. She tried to make herself comfortable and look quite indifferent of her situation when her eyes caught the ones of Meiko. The red knight looked away. And, as the blade met her neck, she met a familiar pair of golden eyes.

-----  
_"Oh, time for the snack."_

_Evil flower  
Scatters dainty  
In vivid coloration  
The people of latter-day talk of her as such  
Oh she was truly the daughter of evil_


End file.
